Kill or Death?
by Yeagerr
Summary: Membunuh atau Dibunuh. Itu lah yang bisa digambarkan untuk saat ini dimana hukum 'Yang kuat akan menang yang lemah akan kalah' tidak berlaku hanya untuk hewan saja tetapi juga manusia. Mereka saling membunuh tanpa berhenti hingga salah satu dari mereka MATI.


**Naruto : Kill or Death?**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Akame ga Kill! - Takahito & Tetsuya Teshiro**

 **Pairing : Belum ditentukan (Saran?)**

 **Genres : Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Sedikit Comedy, Romance**

 **Ranting : T(M-)**

 **Warning :DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read), SemiCanon, Sedikit OCC, CharDeath dan Lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **"Membunuh atau Dibunuh. Itu lah yang bisa digambarkan untuk saat ini dimana hukum 'Yang kuat akan menang yang lemah akan kalah' tidak berlaku hanya untuk hewan saja tetapi juga manusia. Mereka saling membunuh tanpa berhenti hingga salah satu dari mereka MATI"**

Happy Reading.

 _ **Seperti manusia yang mati dan berangsur-angsur membusuk, begitu pula Negara yang akhirnya runtuh, Meski Kekaisaran Makmur selama ratusan berbeda 180 derajat dengan keadaan diluar yang rusak bagaikan Neraka dunia. Kemiskinan, Kelaparan, Penyakit, Keadilan yang menghilang, dan masalah yang lain tak kunjung berakhir, semua disebabkan oleh setan yang berwujud manusia yang kini merajalela dimana-mana. Kejahatan yang sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi, dan semua akan berakhir dalam kegelapan.**_

 **Kill or Death?**

Diantara rumah-rumah yang berjejer dengan rapih di kawasan daerah kerajaan, terlihat sesosok manusia tengah berdiri disalah satu atap rumah penduduk setempat. Angin berhembus pelan menerpa rambut dan wajahnya yang kini menatap bulan yang menyinari gelapnya malam, diwajahnya tercipta lengkungan di sudut bibirnya.

"Saatnya berburu BABI LIAR."

 **Wush...**

Sosok tersebut menghilang menyisakan kesunyian dimalam itu.

.

.

.

.

Diantara rumah-rumah kecil sekitarnya, terlihat rumah besar yang sangat mencolok diantara rumah-rumah lainnya. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa pemilik rumah besar itu merupakan orang penting di Kekaisaran.

 **Duk duk duk**

"Bagaimana dengan rencananya?" Tanya peria tua berperawakan gemuk

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana Tuan. Kita akan mengalihkan uang pajak untuk penambahan infrastruktur rumah tuan nantinya." jawab sang asisten

"Bagus."

Bisa dilihat pria tua itu menyeringai. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan pejalananya menuju kamar untuk beristirahat. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah mengintainya.

 **Srek**

"Siapa di sana?" ucap pria tua tersebut setelah mendengar suara mencurigakan dari arah taman. "Hei, asisten coba kau periksa disana!" perintah pria tua tersebut kepada asistennya.

"Tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan, Tuan."

"Hah mungkin ini efek karena aku terlalu lelah sampai membayangkan yang aneh-aneh."

 **Brruukkk ...**

"Hei, apa-apaan ini maksudnya?" ucap Pria tua tersebut dengan nada shock setelah melihat asistennya tergeletak ditanah dengan luka yang dalam di area punggungnya. "Keluar kau pengecut!" Teriak Pria tua dengan nada menantang.

 **Peekkk**

"Kau sedang mencariku?"

 **Crashh!**

Sebelum Pria tua itu mengalihkan pandanganya kebelakang, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya sudah terlebih dahulu terlepas dari badannya. Dan darah segarpun bercucuran dari leher si Pria tua tersebut. Si pembunuh kini hanya menatap datar tubuh korbanya yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah segar tanpa henti.

"Misi selesai."

Itu kata terkahirnya sebelum sosok pembunuh itu menghilang.

 **Kill or Death?**

"Woowww!" teriak takjub dari Pemuda yang mungkin baru saja tiba di kota kekaisaran(emang iya). Dia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan matanya berwarna hijau. Kulitnya putih, memakai rompi sweater coklat, celana hitam dan memakai sepatu tempur/bot. "Menakjubkan, jadi ini yang disebut dengat kota." Lanjutnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bangunan bergaya arsiktektur abad pertengahan.

"Jika aku sukses disini, mungkin saja aku bisa membeli seluruh desa beserta barangnya." Ucapnya sembari menoleh kekiri-kanan. "Baiklah Aku Tatsumi, pasti akan sukses dikota ini." Teriaknya tanpa memperdulikan pandangan di sekelilinya. "Ok, sekarang aku harus segera menuju barak. Dan dengan skill yang aku punya tidak ada alasan untuk mereka menolak-ku, hehe." Setelah merasa puas dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Tatsumi pun pergi menuju barak terdekat.

 **1 Jam kemudian ...**

"Sialan ... Setidaknya dia bisa mengetest skill-ku terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya frustasi atas apa yang terjadi terhadap dirinya, Bukanya mendapatkan pekerjaan justu tendangan menuju bokong yang ia dapatkan. "Haruskah aku menunjukan skill ku didepan dia, ah .. Tidak mungkin."

"Hei- kamu."

Mendengar ada orang yang memaggilnya lantas Tatsumi mendongakkan wajahnya dari atas kemudian menatap si pemanggil yang ternyata seorang perempuan berambut kuning pucat dan berpakaian seksi sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bermasalah anak muda, bolehkan one-chan ini membantumu." Ucap wanita tersebut bermaksud memberikan bantuan.

"Gaakkk!" Tatsumi tersentak kaget saat menatap dada wanita itu yang mungkin bisa dikategorikan BESAR dibalik kain hitam yang dikenakanya.

'Jadi ini yang dinamakan ibukota kekaisaran.' gumam Tatsumi sembari terus menatap dada wanita yang menamakan dirinya One-chan.

"Ada apa?" ucap One-chan itu sembari melihat Tatsumi yang memerah di kedua pipinya.

"Anak muda, kau pasti orang kampung yang datang ke kota untuk menjadi orang sukses bukan?" Tanya One-chan itu

"Kenapa bisa tauu ..." Ucap Tatsumi terkejut.

"Karena aku tinggal dikota cukup lama, jadi wajar jika aku tahu cara cepat untuk mendapatkan kerja." jawab One-chan itu dengan bangganya.

"Benar kahh?!" Teriak Tatsumi.

"Kau ingin tau? Kalau begitu traktir One-chan makan, Ok?"

 **Skip**

Glek

Glek

Fhuaahhhhh!

"Ya, alkohol disiang hari memang menyenangkan." Ucap One-chan itu setelah meminum Segelas sake terakhir dari 3 botol sake yang tersedia. Tatsumi yang melihat banyaknya tumpukan makanan dan sake pun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan lesu.

"Kau minum tanpa menghargai aku." Komen Tatsumi melihat tumpukan mangkok dan botol sake yang sudah habis. Dan parahnya semua itu harus ditanggung oleh dia sendiri nantinya.

"Minum saja anak muda, ayo bersenang-senang sedikit."

"Ayo katakan bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan." Ok, Tatsumi sudah mulai habis kesabaranya.

"Ohh, pada dasarnya itu semua hanya relaksi dan uang." Ucap Wanita itu sembari menatap Tatsumi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Uang?" gumam Tatsumi.

"Aku ada kontak dengan komandan tentara, jika kau memberinya uang secepatnya mungkin-"

"Apa segini cukup?" Ucap Tatsumi sembari menaruh satu renceng penuh berisi uang koin diatas meja.

"Wow, tentu saja cukup!" Teriak girang One-chan itu.

"Aku mendapatkanya dari misi memburu spesies hewan yang berbahaya dan ini adalah imbalanya." Tatsumi menjelaskannya dengan nada membanggakan diri.

"Hmm, kau kuat juga." balas One-chan itu sambil memandang tatsumi.

"Ini akan membawamu menjadi komandan tidak lama lagi." Ucap One-chan itu pun mulai beranjak diri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar bar.

"Iya, aku serahkan padamu." balas Tatsumi dengan girangnya.

"Oh sebelum itu anak muda, aku harap kau bisa mengambil pelajaran dari pertemuan denganku." Ucapnya sambil berbalik melambaikan tanganya dan berkedip genit. "Baik, aku akan selesaikan semua urusan ini dengan cepat, jadi tunggu aku disini." setelah itupun dia melangkah pergi keluar bar.

"Okay 3" Balas Tatsumi sembari melambaikan tanganya.

 **1 Jam Kemudian**

"Lama sekali, tapi mungkin memang akan lama." Ucap Tatsumi berpikiran positif.

 **3 Jam Kemudian**

Tatsumi pun tertidur karena saking lelah menunggu.

 **10 Jam Kemudian**

"Aku mulai curiga." Tatsumi sweatdrop saat menatap kursi yang ditempati oleh wanita pirang tadi.

"Tuan, bar ini akan segera tutup." Ucap salah satu pelayan bar kepada Tatsumi.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." balas Tatsumi kepada pelayan bar.

"Aku tau, tapi kau membiarkan uangmu diambil darimu! Jangan semudah itu percaya pada orang yang dikota." Ucap pelayar bar menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Tatsumi.

"Hah?! I-itu ... Pasti penipuan! Aku yakinn .." Teriak shock Tatsumi mendengarkan penjelasan dari pelayan bar. Mungkin saja jika ia tidak ceroboh mungkin saja kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi.

 **Krik krik krik krik**

"Sialan, aku jadi kere karena membayar semua makanan itu!" Teriak kesal Tatsumi entah kepada siapa. Dilihat dari kantung uang yang dipegangnya sudah dipastikan kalau semua uangnya sudah habis. "Dada besar itu, tidak maksudku wanita itu!" Seru Tatsumi sambil membayangkan wanita yang telah menipunya itu sedang tertawa bahagia atas hasil rampokanya. Dan membayangkan itu membuat tatsumi semakin kesal dan mulai berlinang air mata.

"Hei, orang kampung! Serahkan barang-barang itu pada kami."

"Heh?!" Saat Tatsumi sedang berjalan secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan 3 orang, lebih tepatnya 2 orang yang sedang yang sedang berusaha memeras barang yang dimiliki 1 orang sisanya.

"Hah, sudah aku sudah lelah, jadi enyahlah dari hadapanku." ucap Pemudah berambut kuning dengan ikat kepala berwarna hitam di kepalanya.

"Sialan hajar dia."

 **Brak!**

 **Brak!**

 **Brak!**

Tidak lama kemudian dua orang didepanya sudah babak belur oleh pemuda pirang tersebut lalu. Lalu kemudian berjalan pergi kearah depan tepat Tatsumi yang kini hanya bisa bengong dengan wajah bodohnya melihat kearah 2 pemuda yang babak belur dihajar oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Ah, ano apa kamu juga orang kampung yang pergi kekota?" Tanya Tatsumi kepada pemuda pirang yang kebetulan melintas didepan dirinya.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya sedang berkelana saja dan kebetulan aku lewat daerah sini. Dan karena sudah larut malam aku berencana untuk ke penginapan untuk istirahat." balas pemuda pirang sambil menatap Tatsumi.

"Ah, apa aku boleh ikut denganmu. Aku baru saja kehilangan semua uangku karena tertipu oleh seseorang." Ucap Tatsumi memohon kepada pemuda didepanya.

"Hm, baik lah tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mengganti uang sewa menginap beserta bunganya 10%." Balas pemua pirang itu sambil mengancungkan jari jempolnya didepan Tatsumi.

'Dia materialistik.' gumam Tatsumi saat mendengarkan penuturan dari pemuda didepanya yang kini tengah tersenyum sambil mengancungkan jempolnya dan itu membuatnya sweatdrop.

"Bailah-baiklah aku setuju." Ucap Tatsumi

"Kalu dipikir-pikir kita belum saling mengenal, Namaku Naruto." Ucap pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto kini mengulurkan tanganya didepan Tatsumi.

"Namaku Tatsumi, senang bekenalan denganmu." Balas Tatsumi sambil tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Dan setelah itupun mereka pergi untuk mencari penginapan terdekat.

"Ternyata susah sekali mencari penginapan dengan harga murah disini." Ucap Naruto ditengah perjalanan mereka mencari penginapan, dan Tatsumi yang ada disebelahnya hanya bisa menatap sweatdrop. Sudah 5 penginapan yang mereka kunjungi tapi tidak ada satupun yang mereka singgah, dan Naruto selalu beralasan 'Harganya terlalu mahal'.

"Hei Naruto, sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu? Sudah cukup lama kita berjalan."

"Ah yasudah kita beristirahat disana." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah pinggiran jembatan didepan mereka. Setelah sampai dipinggiran jembatan lantas mereka beristirahat untus sesaat.

 **Kletek!**

 **Kletek!**

 **Kletek!**

 **Kletek!**

 **Sreettt!**

Disaat Naruto dan Tatsumi sedang beristirahat, tiba-tiba kereta kuda yang tengah berjalan berhenti didepan mereka. Saat pintu kereta kuda terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang menatap Naruto dan Tatsumi yang sedang duduk dipinggiran jembatan.

"Apakah mereka tidak punya tempat tinggal? Kasihan sekali" Ucap gadis itu tanpa melepaskan pandanganya ke arah Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Lagi nona?!" Jawab kaget salah satu pengawal gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanya! Itu adalah sifatku." setelah itu gadis pirang itu turub dari kereta lalu berjalan menuju Naruto dan Tatsumi. Sedangkan Naruto dan Tatsumi sendiri hanya memandang heran dengan ucapan si gadis pirang.

"Hei kalian dari kampung ya?" Tanya si gadis yang kini sudah berada didepan Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Hah?! Iya." jawab Tatsumi

"Tidak juga." jawab Naruto

"Jika kalian tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal, apa kalian bersedia tinggal dirumahku?" Tanya gadis pirang itu sambil tersenyum manis.

'Tidak bisa dipercaya' Batin Tatsumi sambil memandang gadis yang senantiasa dengan senyumnya.

"Boleh." Jawab langsung Naruto

"Hah?!" Teriak Tatsumi shock mendengar jawaban Naruto. "T-tapi aku tidak mempunyai uang." Lanjut Tatsumi berbicara.

"Jika kalian mau kalian tidak perlu tidur disini, lagi pula kalian tidak mungkin bisa tidur ditempat ini. Bukan?" Tanya si gadis pirang.

"Aria Ojou-sama tidak bisa membiarkan kalian disini dalam keadaan seperti ini." ucap salah satu pengawal si gadis pirang yang bernama Aria.

"Kalian sebaiknya menerimanya, Ojou-sama sudah bermurah hati kepada kalian." ucap pengawal satunya lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Aria sambil menatap kedua pemuda didepanya.

"Baiklah, itu lebih baik daripada tidur diluar" Jawab Tatsumi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm."Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Aria berucap dengan gembira.

 **Skip**

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya kereta kuda yang membawa Naruto, Tatsumi ,dan Aria berhenti didepan rumah yang tampak seperti Istana (Bagi Naruto&Tatsumi). Dan setelah itu mereka masuk kedalam rumah kediaman Aria. Dan saat semasuki Rumah Naruto dan Tatsumi Terteguh atas dekorasi rumah dan barang-barang mahal didalamnya. Dan disofa terdapat pria parubaya bersama istrinya dan jangan lupa pengawal yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Ahh, Aria membawa orang lagi kesini." Ucap Pria paru baya yang merupakan ayah dari Aria.

"Itu sudah biasa." Balas Ibu Aria disamping ayah Aria.

"Oka-sama" Teriak aria.

"Bercanda-bercanda." ucap Ibu ari sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Terima kasih telah membawa aku kemari." Ucap Tatsumi sambil membungkuk hormat

"Aku juga, terima kasih." Kini Naruto yang membungkuk hormat.

"Ah iya sama-sama, lagi pula ini sudah biasa." ucap Ibu Aria.

'Ada yang aneh dari senyumanya.' Naruto membatin sambil menatap Ibu Aria.

'Orang ini. Sungguh kuat sekali, Aku rasa mereka tidak akan berbuat baik pada orang yang tidak dikenal seperti aku ataupun Naruto. Karena mereka mempunya orang seperti ini' Tatsumi membatin sambil menatap pengawal yang berada dibelakang ayah Aria.

'Ternyata dikota ini juga ... Ada orang baik.' Lanjut Tatsumi dengan senangnya lalu disertai Background dua malaikat dibelakangnya membuat Pengawal dan Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya, sedangkan keluarga Aria hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sekali lagi Terima kasih atas bantuanya." Teriak Tatsumi lalu membungkuk diikuti Naruto disampingnya.

"Iya, anggap saja ini selayaknya rumah sendiri." ucap Aria tersenyum akan tingkah Tatsumi.

"Hihihi, jika kami menolong orang, kebahagiaan juga akan datang kepada kami." Ucap Ibu Aria lengkap dengan senyumanya.

"Oka-sama, bukan itu alasan aku membawa mereka kemari." Teriak tak terima Aria atas ucapan ibunya.

"Hanya bercanda."

"Ano, perimisi. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Ucap Tatsumi sambil menatap keluarga Aria.

 **Kill or Death?**

"Iya jadi begitu." jawab Tatsumi yang kini sedang duduk disofa tamu bersama Naruto disampingnya.

"Impian yang sangat indah." Komentar Ibu Aria.

"Aku tau Tatsumi-san, Kau ingin menjadi tentara yang sukses dan menyelamatkan desamu. Tapi kamu harus tau. Disini memang terlihat damai, tapi negara ini terdiri dari tiga suku yang berbeda dan bisa saja kau dibawa keperbatasan untuk melawan mereka." ucap Ayah Aria soal keinginan Tatsumi menjadi tentara kerajaan

"Aku sudah siap untuk itu." jawab Tatsumi dengan tegas.

"Aku tau itu semangat yang bagus, dan memang seharusnya pemuda seperti mu juga begitu." mendengar jawaban tegas dari Tatsumi membuat Ayah Aria tersenyum.

"Apa kalian datang dari desa hanya berdua Tatsumi?" tanya Aria.

"Tidak, kami bertiga." jawab Tatsumi.

"Sebenarnya…

 **Flashback : ON**

Terlihatlah sebuah desa yang kini sedang mengalami musim dingin.

"Baiklah! kami berangkat ya, Ketua!" ucap Tatsumi kepada pria paruh baya di depannya yang merupakan kepala desa ditempat Tatsumi tinggal.

Tatsumi di temani oleh 2 orang lainya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata coklat, dan gadis manis berambut hitam bermata abu-abu di belakangnya.

"Ya, Kalian meningkat sejak masih muda dan memiliki kemampuan untuk memperkuat satu sama lainnya. Dan ambilah kesempatanmu untuk sukses." ucap Kepala desa

"Serahkan pada kami. kami akan membawa banyak harta ke desa." ucap gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Dengan begitu, kita tidak akan mati kelaparan!" seru pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan bersemangat.

"Yah mungkin butuh waktu 10 tahun untuk membuat nama Ieyusa-sama menjadi terkenal." lanjut pemuda itu sambil menyembutkan namanya sendiri.

"Ieyusa mungkin akan dipenggal kepalanya karena melanggar hukum." ucap gadis berambut hitam itu sambil mengejek Ieyusa.

"Oi! Sayo!" teriak Ieyusa sambil menunjuk gadis berambut hitam yang di panggil Sayo.

"Berhentilah mengatakan seolah-oleh itu akan terjadi!" lanjut Ieyusa.

Tatsumi hanya menetap kedua temanya dengan tersenyum, sedangkan kepala desa hanya menatap malas ketiga pemuda-pemudi yang bercanda di depannya.

"Sepertinya kalian semua memiliki semangat yang besar, mungkin." ucap Kepala desa.

"Kalau begitu, Tatsumi." panggil kepala desa membuat Tatsumi mendekatinya.

"Ini adalah hadiah perpisahan terakhir dariku, bawalah ini." ucap Kepala desa sambil memberikan miniatur patung berkepala banteng kepada Tatsumi.

"Dan saat di butuhkan-

"Dijual kan?" tanya Tatsumi dengan memotong perkataan Kepala desa.

"Tidak, bodoh!" teriak kesal Kepala desa membuat Tatsumi Terdiam sedangkan Ieyusa serta Sayo menghentiakan pedebatan mereka.

"Pastikan benda ini selalu ada padamu setiap saat dan Tuhan akan melindungimu." lanjut Kepala desa kepada Tatsumi

"Ya. Terimakasih, Ketua." ucap Tatsumi sambil berjabat tangan dengan Kepala desa.

Mereka bertiga pun melambaikan tanganya pada kepala desa sambil beranjak pergi.

 **Flashback : Off**

"Dan setelah itu, kami berangkat dengan semangat yang membara, setelah itu kami diserang bandit malam dan akhirnya berpisah." Ucap Tatsumi setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Ya ampun." Komentar Aria mengenai cerita Tatsumi.

"Mereka itu kuat jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi Ieyasu tidak pintar memilih arah, jadi aku tidak tau apakah dia bisa kekota." tambah Tatsumi sambil membayangkan Leyasu marah-marah padanya karena Tatsumi sudah meledeknya secara tidak langsung.

"Begitu. Hmm, Bagaimana denganmu Naruto-san bisa sampai dikota ini?" Setelah mendengar kisah Tatsumi lantas Ayah Aria pun bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku disini hanya kebetulan saja, karena adik perempuan-ku yang merupakan keluarga terakhirku meninggal karena suatu penyakit, dan semenjak itu aku pergi berkelana hingga sampai disini." Jelas Naruto dengan singkat, namun kesedihan tampak diwajahnya.

"Ternyata hidupnya lebih berat dari aku.' Tatsumi membatin sedih atas kisah hidup kawan barunya.

"Tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja kok." lanjut Naruto sambil senyum.

"Hmm, baiklah aku mengerti." ucap Ayah Aria setelah mengebrak meja.

"Aku akan menyarankan kalian berdua mengenai militer, jadi Tatsumi-san tidak perlu khawatir dan untuk Naruto-san jadi kau tidak perlu pergi lagi karena kau memiliki keluarga baru. Lalu selanjutnya untuk mengindentivikasi mereka berdua." lanjut Ayah Aria berbicara.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak." ucap Tatsumi yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena saking senangnya.

"Keluarga ya." gumam Naruto.

"Kau tau, Intuinsiku bagus dan biasanya benar, dalam waktu dekat kau akan bertemu dengan dua temanmu yang lainya." ucap Aria sambil tersenyum manis (bagi Tatsumi).

"Aria-san." ucap Tatsumi blushing karena melihay senyuman Aria.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan mereka disini." Ucap Ayah Arina sudah berdiri dari sofa lalu mengajak istrinya untuk pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Emm, ada yang bisa kami bantu selagi kami disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ohh, iya." ucap Aria sambil menepukan kedua tanganya. "Kalau begitu kalian berdua akan kujadikan pengawalku seperti yang lainya." lanjutnya memberi saran, lantas Naruto dan Tatsumi pun saling bertukar pandangan setelah itu mereka menganguk tanda setuju atas saran Aria.

"Itu bagus." Ucap Ayah Aria sebelum melangkah pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Gauri-kun, aku serahkan sisanya kepadamu untuk mengurusinya." lanjutnya memerintahkan salah satu pengawal yang bernama Gauri.

"Baik." jawab Gauri.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya!" ucap girang Tatsumi.

"Kita saling membantu kok, jadi berperilaku baiklah kepada orang lain juga

"Ok!" seru Naruto dan Tatsumi.

 **Skip**

Setelah itu karena sudah larut malam mereka pun pergi kekamar masing-masing. Untuk Naruto dan Tatsumi ditempatkan dikamar tamu dirumah Aria.

"Ruko-chan." gumam Naruto yang kini menatap langit-langit kamar sedang mengingat kembali adiknya yang sudah 2 bulan meninggal. "Sedang apa kau disana sekarang." lanjutnya sambil melepaskan pandanganya menuju langit malam yang terlihat dari celah jendela kamar.

"Hah sebaikanya aku tidur saja." Dan setelah itu Naruto mulai memejamkan untuk istirahat hingga esok pagi tiba.

 **Keesokan Hari-nya**

Di keramaian kota kini Naruto dan Tatsumi sedang mengawal Aria yang sedang sibuk berpindah-pindah toko untuk membeli sesuatu disana.

"Selanjutnya kita belanja disebelah sana?" ucap Aria dengan girangnya sambil menunjuk salah satu toko disana lengkap dengan background hati disekitarnya.

"Aria-sama, tunggu!" ucap salah satu pengawal yang sudah kewalahan dengan tumpukan kado yang ia pegang dengan rekannya.

"Sepertinya kali ini kita akan sibuk." ucap Gauri yang merupakan ketua dari pengawal Aria. Sedangkan Naruto dan Tatsumi hanya bisa menatap tumpukan kado hasil belanja Aria dengan horonnya.

"Belanjaanya luar biasa bukan!? Kali ini jumlah belanjaanya semakin konyol." lanjutnya sambil menatap tumpukan kado yang sangat banyak dikeranjang kereta. "Dan bukan hanya Ojou-sama saja yang seperti itu. Tetapi wanita lain juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Begitu yah, setauku sih mereka menyukai apa yang mereka pakai." balas Tatsumi sedikit heran lalu membayangkan Sayo sedang memarahinya dengan kata-kata 'Itu karena tidak ada yang bisa aku pakai selain ini'.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita." sambung Naruto yang sedang memandang Aria yang masih asik dengan kegiatan belanjanya.

"Hei kalian, coba lihat ke atas." seru Gauri sambil menatap Istana dari kejauhan. "Itu merupakan pusat dari kota ini." lanjutnya sambil menatap istana didepanya.

"Besarnya." teriak shock Tatsumi saat melihat ukuran dari istana itu. Begitu pula dengan reaksi Naruto yang kaget.

"Apakah itu tempat kaisar mengendalikan kota?" lanjut Tatsumi.

"Bukan." jawab Gauri. Setelah itu dia menoleh ke sekitarnya untuk memastikan keadaan aman. "Ini sedikit berbeda, disana memang ada kaisar tapi ia masih anak-anak. Dan kaisar itu yang mengontrol semuanya di bawah naungannya, selain itu mentri. Ialah biang keladil atas kerusakan kota ini." jelas Gauri

"Jadi itu penyebabnya." ucap geram Naruto. 'Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dari kota ini.' lanjut Naruto membatin.

"Shiit!, jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Jika ada yang mendengar percakapan kita, itu bahaya." ucap Gauri sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulut.

"Jadi karena itu ... Pajak didesaku sangat tinggi sehingga membuat kami menderita." ucap Tatsumi sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena emosi.

"Itu sudah jadi pola pikir kota." jawab Gauri. "Dan banyak orang seperti itu .." ucap Gauri sambil menunjuk 3 poster yang berada disalah satu didinding kota.

"Night Raid." sambung Naruto.

"Jadi kau tau Naruto, kupikir hanya orang kota saja yang mengetahuinya." komen Gauri.

"Ya aku mendapatkan sedikit info dari para penduduk." balas Naruto.

"Sebenarnya siapa Night Raid itu?" tanya Tatsumi binggung akan percakapan Naruto dan Gauri.

"Night Raid, mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang merisaukan kota. Seperti namanya, mereka beroprasi di malam hari untuk menyerang targetnya. Dan ..." Ucap gauri sedikit memberikan jeda. "Target utama mereka adalah orang-orang kaya dikota ini. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian." lanjut Gauri.

"Ok." jawab Naruto

"Baik, serahkan padaku." jawab Tatsumi dengan semangat.

"Tatsumi, kau berbicara seolah-olah bisa mengalahkan mereka. Padahal jika nantinya memang menyerang kita kau lah orang yang akan mati paling pertama." ucap sindir Naruto sambil bersidekap dada.

"Sialan kau teme!" geram Tatsumi saat mendengar sindiran pedas dari Naruto. "Jadi kau menantangku." lanjutnya sambil menunjukan kepalan tanganya dimuka Naruto.

"Siapa takut." balas Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

"Hoi, kalian sudah jangan bertengkar!" ucap Gauri sedikit kesal akan tingkah anggota barunya. "Lalu juga, kalian berdua lakukanlah sesuatu." ucap Gauri sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

"Gahk!." Teriak kaget Naruto saat melihat besarnya kotak kado yang dibeli Aria dan kini tengah dibawa oleh 2 pengawal dengan susah payah. Sedangkan Aria sendiri hanya tersenyum senang sembari berlari kecil menuju kereta kudanya.

"Training singkat macap apa ini?!." teriak keras Tatsumi.

 **Skip.**

 **(Malam harinya.)**

 **Tep!**

 **Tep!**

 **Tep!**

 **Tep!**

Nampak di salah satu lorong rumah ibu Aria sedang berjalan pelan sambil memegang sebuah buku Diary dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku akan membuat catatan Diary untuk hari ini." ucapnya sembari menatap buku Diary ditanganya dengan senyum. "Fufufu ... Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan hobiku yang satu ini." lanjutnya berbicara tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang di balik punggungnya kini sudah menyiapkan gunting berukuran besar dikedua tanganya.

 **Tep!**

 **Sringgg!**

"Huh-"

 **Crraaassss!**

Sebelum ia menyadarinya tubuh ibu Aria sudah terlebih dahulu terbelah menjadi dua oleh gunting besar yang menyerangnya dari belakang.

 **Crreeeesss**

 **Brak!**

Dan sang pembunuh yang merupakan wanita berambut ungu hanya menatapa tubuh korbannya yang sudah terpotong dengan wajah datar. Setelah itu ia mengayunkan gunting besarnya sembarang arah guna menghilangkan darah yang menempel.

"Maafkan aku." ucapnya sambil membungkuk dihadapan mayat korbannya.

Sementara itu Tatsumi yang sedang tertidur tiba-tiba bangun kaget karena merasakan hawa membunuh dan bau darah yang menyengat.

"Hoi, Naruto bang-" niatan Tatsumi untuk membangunkan Naruto terjenti karena sosok yang ingin ia bangunkan kini sudah tidak ada lagi ditempatnya. "Kemana dia? Tanya Tatsumi entah kesiapa.

Setelah itu Tatsumi langsung bergegas berjalan keluar guna mencari sumber bau dan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tep!**

 **Tep!**

 **Tep!**

 **Tep!**

 **Tep!**

 **Tep!**

"Ah, itu dia Naruto!" gumam Tatsumi saat menemukan orang yang ia cari. "Hoi, Naruto apa yang t-" saat Tatsumi ingin bertanya kepada Naruto, ia baru menyadari jika memang sumber dari aroma darah berasal dari sini. Dengan gerakan perlahan Tatsumi mulai berjalan kedepan Naruto lalu saat itu juga tubuhnya bergetar saat pandanganya menemukan sosok yang belum lama ia kenal kini sudah terbelah menjadi 2 potongan besar dengan kedua tanganya yang putus. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang sudah membantunya saat baru menginjakan kakinya di kota ini. Didalam otaknya ia kini tengah bertanya-tanya. 'Siapa yang melakukan ini?' 'Apa tujuanya melakukan ini?' dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan dibenaknya saat ini.

"Naruto siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Tatsumi dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Tidak salah lagi." jawab Naruto sambil menatap bayangan dibalik bulan dari arah jendela.

Saat Tatsumi mendengar jawaban Naruto tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat akan ucapan Gauri tadi siang. _'Mereka adalah sekelompok pembunuh yang meresahkan masyarakat ... Dan target mereka adalah orang-orang kaya dikota ini.'_

"Jangan bilang ..." ucap Tatsumi gemetar.

"Ya, merekalah dalangnya. **Night Raid.** " ucap Naruto dengan menekankan suaranya di akhir kata.

"Mereka menjadikan tempat ini target karena mereka kaya?" tanya Tatsumi

"Aku juga tidak tau apa tujuan pasti mereka, jika kita ingin tau apa tujuan mereka sebaiknya kita menanyakan langsung pada mereka." jelas Naruto.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan' ucap geram Tatsumi.

 **Tempat lain.**

"Target ditemukan." ucap salah satu member Night Raid yang merupakan pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hijau. "Jumlah mereka tiga pengawal, Akame-chan." lanjutnya berucap kepada wanita berambut hitam yang dipanggil Akame.

"Musnahkan." seru perempuan yang dipanggil Akame, kemudian mengeratkan katana yang dia pegang.

Setelah itu Akame turun dari tembok tinggi tempat ia sebelumnya berdiri.

 **Duarr!**

Kemudiaj disusul sosok pria misterius berarmor warna abu-abu yang membawa tombak dipunggungnya muncul dibelakang Akame.

 **Sringg!**

Para pengawal tengah dalam mode siap tempur setibanya Akame dan sosok berarmor itu.

"Dengar! Jangan sampai tersentuh oleh katana itu sedikitpun, jangan!" perintah Gauri yang kebetulan merupakan salah satu dari 3 pengawal disana.

"Hyaaaaaa!" teriak Gauri mulai meluncur menuju Akame yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya dari sisi kanan berniat untuk membelah Akame secara horizontal.

 **Sring!**

 **Crashh!**

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata Akame kini sudah berada dibelakang Gauri dengan pengan yang kini sudah tidak lagi disarungnya. Sedangkan Gauri tewas dengan leher mengeluarkan darah setelah terkena serangan mendadak milik Akame.

"Horaaaaa ..." kali ini pria berpakaian armor yang beraksi dengan cara melemparkan dengan cara melemparkan tombaknya kesalah satu pengawal yang lengah hingga tertembus di bagian jantungnya.

 **Sring!**

Akame kini sudah berpindah posisi lagi setelah menebas pimpinan musuh dan kini sudah dibelakang salah satu pengawal yang tersisa.

"Aku sudah sangat busuk .. Aku pantas mati." ucap salah satu pengawal yang terkena tebasan katana milik Akame. Dan kini dilehernya sudah mengeluarkan semacam simbol berwarna hitam yang mulai menyebar di sebagian tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia ambruk seketika.

Saat satu pengawal bantuan datang ia menyaksikan teman-temanya mati seketika. Saking takutnya ia berlari kembali kebelakang guna menyelamatkan dirinya. "Orang macam apa mereka? Me-mereka bagaikan monster."

 **Duar!**

Dan setelah itu juga sebuah peluru melesat kemudian menembus kepalanya.

"Menyedihkan, kabur dihadapan musuh sembari berteriak. Dasar bodoh!" ucap gadis berambut pink diikat kuncir dua yang juga mengenakan pakaian yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, serta memegang senapan. Sedangkan temanya yang merupakan pemuda berambut hijau hanya bisa menatap horor salah satu pengawal yang terkena peluru tepat dikepalanya.

"Baik, biasanya kau berlari dari hal semacam itu." komenya dengan keringat sedikit bercucuran di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Tatsumi yang melihat musuh dengan mudahnya memusnahkan pengawal keluarga Aria hanya bisa mengertakan giginya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tampak biasa saja walau awalnya sempat terkejut juga atas pembantaian yang dilakukan Night Raid.

'Rumor tentang mereka tidak salah' gumam Naruto.

"Naruto setidaknya kita bisa menyelamatkan Aria-san, ayo!" ajak Tatsumi yang mulai berlari untuk menemui Aria.

"Hah, baiklah." ucap Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Tatsumi.

Sedangkan dilain tempat kini Ayah Aria dalam keadaan tercekik oleh perempuan berambut pirang yang kebetulan merupakan orang yang menipu Tatsumi saat baru saja datang kekota. Tetapi bedanya kini rambunya lebih panjang serta kedua telinga hewan singa.

"Ugh.. Ugh.. To.. Tolong .. Aku punya .. Se..seorang anak perempuan." ucap Ayah Aria dengan susah payah akibat cekikan kuat dari wanita didepanya.

"Santai saja, kau akan segera bertemu sia setelah kau mati." ucap wanita itu sambil terus mengeratkan cekikanya.

"Ugh.. Bahkan dengan putriku, kau tidak merasa kasihan." reaksi Ayah Aria saat mendengar ucapan wanita didepanya.

"Kasihan? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." wanita itu semakin mengeratkan cekikanya hingga bisa terdengar suara retakan tulang leher Ayah Aria. Dan dalam sekejap Ayah Aria tewas.

Sementara itu juga diluar rumah kini Aria sedang berlari bersama pengawalnya menuju salah satu tempat untuk berlindung.

"Ojou-sama, lewat sini." ucap si pengawal menunjukan arah untuk Aria.

"Apa yang terjadi." tanya Aria binggung saat melihat pengawalnya yang terlihat gelisah.

"Segera menjauh! Ojou-sama akan aman disana." ucap si pengawal sambil menunjuk salah satu gedung di belakang rumah Aria.

"Aku menemukanmu Aria-san." teriak Tatsumi yang baru saja datang dengan nafas memburu.

"Tatsumi, dimana Naruto?" tanya Aria.

"Sepertinya dia tertinggal dibelakang." jawab Tatsumi menatap kearah belakang dengan ekor matanya. "Aku pikir ia akan senang dengan kedatanganku." gumam Tatsumi dengan menangis ala anime.

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat." teriak pengawal yang berada disebelah Aria.

"Heh?"

"Kami akan lari kegedung dan menunggu pengawal lainya datang! Sementara kau hadang musuh hingga Naruto datang." ucap si pengawal.

"Apa ? Itu gila." teriak shock Tatsumi.

 **Burk**

Sementara itu datang Akame dari belakan dan membuat Tatsumi kaget.

"Huh, tidak ada pilihan lain." ucap Tatsumi saat memangdang Akame. "Aku harus menghadapinya, sekarang" kemudian ia mengeluarkan pedang dari punggungnya dan disaat bersamaan Akame mulai meluncur menuju Aria.

"Dia bukan target." gumam Akame, kemudian ia pun melompati Tatsumi dengan cara menggunakan kepala Tatsumi bagaikan batu loncatan sehingga Tatsumi sendiri jatuh dengan wajah yang pertama kali menghantam tanah.

"Sialan, emangnya ga ada cara lain selain itu, hah?!" teriak kesal Tatsumi tidak terima atas perlakuan Akame kepadanya.

"Dia datang!"

 **Dor!**

 **Dor! dor!**

 **Dor! dor! dor!**

 **Dor! dor! dor! dor!**

Pengawal Aria menembakan sejumlah peluru yang melesat menuju Akame. Namun dengan mudahnya Akame menghindari serangkaian peluru itu dengan cara bergerak kekiri-kanan secara cepat sambil berlari untuk menipiskan jarak.

"Target" gumam Akame sambil terus menghindari peluru yang mengarahnya. Dan saat jarak mereka hanya 1 meter Akame mulai mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal.

"Musnahlah."

 **Sring!**

 **Crasss!**

Tubuh pengawal itu pun terbelah menjadi dua dari bagian perut, dan mengeluarkan sejumlah darah dari perutnya.

"Ehh?!" teriak ketakutan Aria saat melihat pengawalnya mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Saking takutnya saat ia berjalan mundur kebelakang lalu terjatuh karena tersandung.

Setelah itu Akame mulai berjalan mendekati Aria yang terduduk ditanah menatapnya dengan takut, lalu Akame mulai mengayunkan pedangnya berniat membelah leher Aria.

 **Shingg!**

Tiba-tiba semacam pisau melesat cepat dari arah kanan Akame. Namun dengan pengalaman membunuhnya Akame dengan mudahnya menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang hingga beberapa meter.

"Arriiiaaaa." teriak Naruto yang baru saja sampai mulai berjalan mendekati Aria.

"Naruto." gumam Aria.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?." tanya Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Aria.

"Y-ya aku baik-baik saja." ucap aria dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

 **DAM!**

Sedangkan Tatsumi yang baru saja berdiri hanya bisa menatap sweatdrop Naruto dan Aria yang saling bertatapan dengan background bunga-bunga yang entah dari mana asalnya. 'Entah kenapa, reaksinya berbeda saat Naruto datang ketimbang aku.' gumam Tatsumi dengan keringat sebesar jagung di kepalanya.

"Hoi Naruto dari mana saja kau hah?" gerutu kesal Tatsumi sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu, Teme?!" balas Naruto mulai merubah pandanganya ke arah Tatsumi.

"Kau ngajak berantem."

"Siapa?"

"Kau?"

"Yang nanya."

 **Twict**

Keluar perempatan di kepala Tatsumi saat Naruto berhasil mempermainkanya.

"Kita urus lain kali Naruto, ada yang lebih pe-" ucapan Tatsumi terhenti saat melihat Akame mulai berlari kencang menuju dirinya dan Naruto.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jika kalian terus menghalangiku akan kubunuh." ucap Akame sambil menatap tajam Tatsumi dan Naruto.

 **Twingg**

Bukanya melawan justru Tatsumi yang berada didepan Naruto melompat kesamping hingga tersungkur.

 **Twick**

Kini perempatan justru keluar dikepala Naruto saat melihat tindakan konyol Tatsumi.

"Goblok! Kenapa kau menghindar?!" teriak kesal Naruto.

"Aku belum siap, lagi pula dia menyerang secara mendadak. Seharusnya jika menyerang bilang terlebih dahulu dong." geram Tatsumi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap cengo ucapan Tatsumi barusan. 'Mana ada orang kaya gitu.' namun ia meninggalkanya. Lalu mulai fokus memasang kuda-kuda dan mengeluarkan pedangnya saat melihat Akame sudah berada didepanya.

Akame mulai mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal.

 **Crinkk!**

Namun dengan cekatan Naruto menahanya menggunakan sisi lebar pedangnya yang menghasilkan percikan kecil api. Setelah itu juga jual beli seragan tak terelakan antara Akame dan Naruto selama beberapa saat sampai mereka mengambil jarak beberapa metet untuk menarik nafas sesaat.

'Huh hampir saja' gumam Naruto sambil terus menatap Akame yang terus dalam mode bertarungnya.

Sementara itu wanita berambut pirang yang baru saja menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Ayah Aria kini sedang berjalan menuju Akame. Namun saat bertemu Akame ia bertanya-tanya. "Sangat aneh untuk seorang Akame, dia belum menyelesaikan juga."

"Narutoo, akan membantumu." teriak Tatsumi yang kini sudah berada disamping Naruto mulai bersiap menerima serangan Akame.

"Tunggu dulu, astaga." ucap wanita pirang sambil memegang jidatnya saat melihat Tatsumi yang akan melawan Akame dengan temanya.

"Betapa beruntungnya anak muda itu." lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada Tatsumi.

"Hyaaa." ucap Tatsumi mulai berlari menerjang diikuti oleh Akame yang berlari kearah sebaliknya.

"Tunggu Tatsumi, belum ada intruksi dariku." teriak Naruto

Dan saat bersamaan pula pedang mereka mulai beradu dan mengeluarkan percikan api. Kemudian Tatsumi mulai mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal, namun Akame dengan gesitnya melompat kedepan untuk menghindar lalu melihat celah di Tatsumi dan tidak disia-siakan Akame. Ia mulai menendang bahu Tatsumi yang berakibat pegangan pedang Tatsumi mengendur dan pedangnya pun terhempas.

 **Dunk!**

Setelah Akame mendarat dengan sempurna, dengan gerakan cepat Akame menusuk Tatsumi tepat didadanya.

"Aghhh!" teriak kesakitan Tatsumi dan setelah itu ia terhempas ketanah.

"Tatsumi." teriak Naruto dan Aria saat melihat Tatsumi terbunuh oleh Akame.

"Ugh." namun sedetik kemudian Tatsumi berdiri seolah-olah tidak mendapatkan luka, dan itu membuat Naruto kaget.

"Kenapa ga mati." ucap Naruto dengan wajah seolah-olah sedih.

"Bangsat, kau ingin aku mati." geram Tatsumi.

"Mungkin." jawab asal Naruto.

"Aghhhhh.." teriak frustasi Tatsumi dengan kelakuan teman barunya yaang menjengkelkan.

"Aku tidak merasa katanaku menusuknya." ucap Akame mulai berbicara.

"Ohh karenaa ..." Tatsumi memberikan jeda, kemudian mulai mengambil sesuatu dibalik sweaternya lalu terlihat sebuah miniatur patung yang bagian tengahnya sudah tidak utuh lagi akibat tusukan katana milik Akame. "Orang-orang kampung melindungi aku." lanjutnya berbicara sembari menunjukan senyum.

'Hmm, dia masih bisa hidup setelah berhadapan dengan Akame, anak ini cukup tangguh.' gumam wanita priang itu saat melihat Tatsumi. 'Dan, pemuda pirang itu. Dia terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.' lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandanya ke Naruto.

"Musnahkan." Akame mulai berlari kembali menuju Tatsumi yang ada didepanya.

"Wahhh , t-tunggu dulu! Kalian ingin uang kan?! Biarkan gadis itu pergi." teriak heboh Tatsumi saat melihat musuhnya mulai melaju dengan cepatnya.

"Bahkan bukan dalam perang kau ingin membunuh gadis tak berdosa ini?!" ucap Tatsumi berusaha bernegosiasi dengan Akame namun tidak digublis sama sekali olehnya.

'Sial dia tidak mendengarkan perkataanku sama sekali.' teriak Tatsumi dalam hati lalu menutup matanya dan bersiap untuk merima ajalnya. Namun rasa sakit tak kunjung datang, dan karena penasaran Tatsumi mulai membuka matanya.

"Tahan." ucap wanita pirang yang merupakan rekan Akame yang sedari tadi hanya menonton kini menahan laju Akame dengan cara menarik kerah baju milik Akame.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Leone?" tanya Akame menatap rekanya yang diketahui bernama Leone dari atas.

"Kita masih banyak waktu kan? Aku berhutang budi pada kemurahan hati anak muda itu." jawab Leone sambil menatap Tatsumi yang terlihat kebinggungan.

"Aku akan membayar kembali padamu." ucap Leone sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Apa! Kau sidada besar itu ..." teriak heboh Tatsumi sambil menunjuk Leone yang berada dibelakag Akame.

"Ya, aku One-chan yang cantik waktu itu." jawab Leone

"Anak muda, kau menyuruh kami untuk tidak membunuh gadis yang tak berdosa ini." seru Leone sembari berjalan menuju gedung didepanya, setelah itu Leone menghancurkan pintu gedung.

"Tapi bisakah kau berbicara seperti itu lagi setelah melihat semua ini." ucap Leone saat memandang isi dari gedung itu. "Perhatikan, inilah sisi gelap kota."

"Tidak mungkin." ucap tak percaya Naruto saat melihat apa yang ada didalam gedung.

"Ap-apa ini?!" tanya Tatsumi dengan tubuh gemetar saat menyaksikan sendiri disana terdapat berbagai alat-alat yang digunakan untuk menyiksa orang disana dan mayat-mayat manusia yang sebagian sudah tidak utuh lagi serta berbagai botol besar berisi organ tubuh yang sudah dibedah.

"Mereka menggoda setiap orang dari kampung dengan kebaikanya dan kemudian menjadikan mereka sebagai objek hobi mereka seperti menyiksa dan membunuh orang dengan cara sadis." jelas Leone mengenai kebenaran dari keluarga Aria. "Dan iniliah sifat sesungguhnya dari semua orang yang ada disini."

Dan saat Tatsumi sedang melihan satu-persatu oblek yang berada didalam gedung, Tatsumi tersentak saat melihat salah satu dari objek disana adalah seorang wanita yang ia kenal.

"Sayo? Hei Sayo! Dengar kan aku?!" ucap Tatsumi sambil menatap Sayo yang sudah mati dan berjalan pelan dengan susah payah karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas.

"Tatsumi." gumam Naruto mengkhawatirkan Tatsumi. "Apa itu teman kau yang kemarin yang kau cerita?" tanya Naruto.

"Hei, kau tidak akan biasa lolos begitu saja dengan kabur, anak kecil." ucap Leone menangkap kerah Aria yang berniat melarikan diri.

"Apa orang-orang di rumah ini yang melakukanya?" tanya Tatsumi kepada Leone tanpa menatap orang yang dia tanya.

"Benar." jawab Leone. "Dan para pengawal disini semua menyembunyikannya, jadi mereka tidak terlihat berdosa." lanjutnya.

"Sialan." gumam Naruto sambil mengepalkan tanganya.

"Itu semua bohong." Aria beruasaha membela diri. "Aku tidak mengetahui tempat seperti ini! Naruto, Tatsumi. Apa kalian percaya padaku, atau orang-orang ini?" seru Aria untuk meyakinkan Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Ta..tsu..mi.." panggil seseorang dari balik jeruji besi disamping pintu gerbang.

"Aku.. Ieyasu." serunya.

"Ieyasu." ucap Tatsumi bergetar saat melihat kawannya kini dalam keadaan memprihatinkan dengan bercak merah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Gadis itu, dia mengajak aku dan Sayo kerumahnya. Setelah kami diberi makan olehnya, kami tidak sadar sudah berada disini." ucap Ieyasu mulai membeberkan fakta sambil menunjuk Aria. "Dan gadis itu, yang membunuh Sayo hingga mati." ucap Ieyasu yang kini mulai menitihkan air mata. "Uhukk ..." tiba-tiba Ieyasu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Apa salahnya?" ucap Aria menunduk lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Leone dari kerahnya.

"Kalian hanya orang kampung yang tak berharga kan?! Sama seperti ternak. Aku bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatiku." teriak Aria mulai kesetanan.

"Disamping itu, wanita itu sangat tidak sopan mempunyai rambut lurus untuk seekor ternak sepertinya. Walaupun rambutku berantakan, Tapi tetap saja dia bukan apa-apa. Makanya aku sangat menderita! Nyatanya, seharusnya dia bersyukur k-"

 **Sringg**

Tiba-tiba Aria berhenti berbicara saat merasakan benda dingin dibagian lehernya. "Cukup! Jika kau melanjutkan semua omong kosongmu, aku akan pastikan mengirim dirimu keneraka." ucap dingin Naruto sambil menodong sebuah kunai bercabang 3 dileher Aria. Dan sontak saja Aria menjadi ketakutan.

"Sebuah keluarga sadis yang menyamar menjadi orang yang baik, maaf sudah mencampuri urusanmu, Akame." ucap Leone sambil menatap tajam Aria.

"Musnahkan." ucap Akame sambil menyiapkan katananya.

"Silahkan." sambung Naruto kemudian ia mengambil berberapa langkah dibelakang Aria.

"Tunggu sebentar." ucap Tatsumi.

"Jangan katakan kau membelanya lagi." sangkal Leone.

"Tidak ..." ucap Tatsumi mulai sedikit mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung tanpa membuat sedikit suara gesekkan.

 **Srettt**

 **Crass!**

"Tapi aku yang akan membunuhnya." teriak Tatsumi saat selesai mengayunkan pedangnya ke badan Aria hingga terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan jatuh ketanah.

"Hmm." gumam Leone lalu menompang dagunya saat melihat rekasi Tatsumi. 'Dia pasti sangat membencinya. Tapi juga membunuhnya tanpa ragu.'

"Hehe itu baru Tatsumi yang aku kenal, sangat keren." ucap Ieyasu yang kini sudah berada dipunggung Naruto yang sebelumnya mengeluarkan dirinya dari kandang besi. Kemudian Naruto membaringkan tubuh Ieyasu ketanah secara perlahan.

"Ughk ..." Ieyasu kembali memuntahkan darah.

"Ieyasu." ucap khawatir Tatsumi.

"Ini tahap terakhir penyakit Lubora." sambung Akame.

"Orang disini suka menyuntikan obat-obatan dan mencatat hasilnya di buku diary mereka." ucap Akame sambil menatap Ieyasu. "Dia sudah tidak bisa selamatkan lagi."

"T-t-atsumi.." panggil Ieyasu dengan susah payah.

"Kau tau.. Sayo, ia tidak pernah tunduk kepada gadis bajingan itu sampai akhir hayatnya. Itu sangat keren." ucap Ieyasu berbicara seolah-olah dirinya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dan jadi kematianku, Ieyasu-sama. Juga ..." ucapnya disertai tanyanya yang dikepalkan didepan dada. "Keren." setelah itu tanganya mulai melemas lalu terjatuh. Menandakan dirinya sudah mati.

"Ada apa sebenarnya tentang kota ini.." ucap Tatsumi dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Tatsumi." gumam Naruto melihat kawannya sedang terpuruk.

"Ayo pergi." ucap Akame.

"Mmm, Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita membawa anak muda itu dan temanya bersama kita." Leone memberi saran.

"Hmmm?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut mungil Akame.

"Markas kita kekurangan anggota." kemudian Leone mengenggam kerah baju Tatsumi lalu menyeretnya. "Hoi lepaskan aku." teriak protes Tatsumi. Namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Leone yang kini menatap Naruto.

"Hei, apa kau mau ikut juga ke markas kami?" tanya Leone.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak perlu sampai di seret juga, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." jawab Naruto sedikit berkeringat melihat Tatsumi yang masih saja berontak.

"Hei dengarkan aku dada besar! Aku ingin mengubur mereka!" teriak kesal Tatsumi.

"Sudah tenang saja aku akan membawa mayat mereka ke markas." jawab enteng Leone

"Apaaaa?!" teriak Tatsumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya mereka muncul juga." ucap Pria berarmor abu-abu saat melihat dua rekannya kembali.

"Bahaya loh jika kita tidak segera mundur." kali ini pemuda berambut hijau yang berbicara sambil menunjukan jam ditanganya.

"Kalian telat! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak judes gadis berambut pink diikat kuncir dua yang sedang berdiri diatas sebuah benang(?) bersama rekan yang lainya.

"Tunggu apa itu." tanya gadis itu saat Leone membawa pemuda digendongnya. Dan satunya lagi dibelakang Akame.

"Anggota baru kita." ucap Leone sambil menjatuhkan Tatsumi dan menatap Naruto yang masih betah dibelakang Akame yang berdiam saja. Kemudian Leone dan Akame berjalan mendekati 3 rekanya lalu menatap Naruto dan Tatsumi yang masih terduduk.

"Mulai saat ini, kalian adalah bagian dari kami! Dan selamat atas pelantikan kalian di **NIGHT RAID**."

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A-N : Yo bertemu lagi dengan Ane yang kali ini memberanikan diri mengeluarkan Fic kedua. Kali ini ane membawakan fic Naruto Crossover Akame ga Kill, dikarenakan ane membaca manganya dan tada! Keluarlah ide untuk membuat fic ini. Jadi jangan segan untuk memberikan komentar, kritik, dan saranya yah. Ya sebenarnya fic ini lebih sulit dari pada fic yang pertama. Karena kali ini saya membawa ceritanya dengan word yang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Dan maaf karena fic Heiwa no e michi sudah 4 hari tidak di up (4 bulan beg* #plak) dikarenakan ane kehilangan ide ceritanya. Tapi akan ane usahain tetap up walau waktunya tidak bisa di tentukan. Dan penampilan Naruto disini seperti di The Last (dengan ikat kepala bukan lagi lambang konoha tetapi seperti lambang segel Hiraishin) dan ini adalah item yang Naruto miliki di Fic ini:**

 **-Kunai 3 cabang (sama seperti milik Minato.)**

 **-Pedang Damaskus (karena katana lain atau Kusanagi itu terlalu mainsteram. #cari digoogle jika ingin tau)**

 **Dan untuk yang lainya akan Ane beri tau di chapter 2/3.**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
